


It's 2 Am

by Luna_guna13



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gil has a sweet tooth, M/M, Modern AU, No beta we die like cookies, Rather self-indulgent, ft. Neet!Gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/pseuds/Luna_guna13
Summary: It's 2 am and Arthur's boyfriend is still not in bed...( Short domestic Drabble )
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	It's 2 Am

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just me writing all of my headcanons for this ship

In the distance, Arthur head the muffled rang of glass shattering and groggily opened his eyes in response.

It was pitch blank, not a single ray of sunlight penetrated the windows...which meant it was _still_ nighttime. 

He twisted his body to face the alarm clock and discerned that it was only _2 am._

“ Gil...did you hear that?” No response. Arthur tiredly turned around and found the spot beside him empty, one-touch was already enough to tell him that Gil didn't even join him last night. It was ice cold, not a single sign of warmth was present.

“...Best to look for him then.” He gently whispered.

It wasn’t like Gilgamesh was prone to all-nighters, his boyfriend simply tended to...stay up late, _extremely late,_ it didn't help that Gilgamesh watched horror genre movies during those hours. Arthur didn't care much about them, they were unrealistic and absurd. Gil on the other hand...could become a bit _too_ invested in them, which led to him being paranoid for _hours_. His erratic tendencies were so severe once, Arthur barely managed to stop his boyfriend from calling the _police_. 

So, it was best to look for Gilgamesh _now,_ then having to receive an earful the next morning that he didn't look for him when a glass shattered. It sounded ridiculous, _yes_ , but it wouldn't have been the first time in their relationship. Gil was...high maintenance, but Arthur still adored him to the core.

However, he _treasured_ his mornings, arguing with Gil was always bad, but in the mornings...he definitely couldn't handle it. So with a sigh, Arthur pushed the blankets off him and began with his search.

The house was mostly quiet, the occasional creek or clock ticking, but otherwise peaceful. He vaguely wondered if it was his imagination that created the illusion of the sound, but a tired yawn suggested differently.

He knew how Gil sounded, they had been together long enough already, it was without a doubt him, and judging by how content he sounded, his boyfriend was perfectly fine.

Still, checking up on him won't hurt anyone and perhaps he could even persuade Gilgamesh to join him in bed. The last time they rested in each other's embrace had been an awfully long time ago, their diverse sleeping schedules didn't allow it. _Still_ , Arthur couldn't help but crave it, even if it would be only for a mere hour or so.

The blonde gently tread down the stairs and noticed the consistent flicker of a bluish light, reflected in one of their mirrors. 

" Gil...?" No response, _again_. Whatever Gil was doing must have been able to distract him quite well, then again, his boyfriend tended to play video games late into the night as well. " _Grinding the ranks."_ Gilgamesh would always proudly proclaim. To this day, Arthur was still unsure about the meaning behind Gil's words, but...he's just glad that the other is enjoying himself.

Arthur passed the last step and found his _dearest_ boyfriend sitting on the kitchen stool. Playing nonchalantly with one of his consoles _and_ eating the cookies Arthur had previously baked...for _Lancelot's birthday party._

" Gil...I told you, those were not for you." The blonde tiredly sighed but received no answer _again_.

If it wouldn't have been 2 am, Arthur would have been a bit upset about the lack of communication, _but_ it was 2 am and he didn't have the energy to argue, nor to get mad at his boyfriend for eating the cookies. In all honesty, he should have expected it. Gilgamesh may not seem like it, but owned an appalling sweet tooth and devoured anything sweet within a three-meter radius. 

Arthur _did_ consider baking another batch for Gilgamesh but ended up doing only one. He silently hoped, Gil owned enough compassion in his heart, to _not_ eat someone's birthday present...a mistake on Arthur's part.

He walked towards his boyfriend and softly tapped his shoulder, noticing the white gleam of earphones in Gil's ears during the action.

 _Ah_ , so he was listening to music. Good thing he decided not to get upset with him, otherwise, Gilgamesh would have yelled at him for being inconsiderate.

" Arthur...?" Gil turned around and Arthur was unable to contain the snort as Gilgamesh revealed the crumbles of chocolate cookies scattered on top of his pullover. His boyfriend always acted so high and mighty but could be the very embodiment of a neet at the same time. It was rather endearing, how could Arthur be possibly mad when Gil was blinking up so tiredly? 

" Let's go to bed...you're clearly tired."

" Not now, I still want to play a bit." 

Arthur glanced behind Gilgamesh and recognized the game he had been playing. It was the new Animal crossing, even he had to admit, it was quite the charming game. Gil convinced him to play and it was addicting for the first weeks, but Arthur soon grew disinterested. He just wasn't as invested as Gilgamesh was when it came to video games.

He also noticed that the other finished the _entire_ batch of cookies...but he could ignore that for now.

" You can play in bed... _please_?" Crimson eyes unsurely glanced to the side, but as soon as Arthur added the plead he complied.

" Fine, since you're _practically_ begging for me to join." 

Gilgamesh jumped off the stool and walked with the switch up the stairs. 

" What a mess..." Arthur muttered as he glanced on to the table. It was a nightmare, plastic bags that had been carefully wrapped, were ripped open and emptied of its contents. Crumbles were scattered on top of their table as well, not a single sign of reverence was given. Perhaps he should have a talk with Gil...

But cuddling with his boyfriend sounded far more appealing. Their talk could wait until tomorrow and even then, Arthur was unsure if he would do it. Gilgamesh could be exhausting, yes, but Arthur wouldn't trade his boyfriend for any treasure of the world. He loved him too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! ;A;


End file.
